


Seeds Of Love

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone AU, Jack is Zeus, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Moxxi is Demeter, Mutual love and respect, Oral Sex, Rhys is Persphone, Timothy is Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Rhys is kidnapped to be Timothy's new bride in Hades, he's not sure what to think, except he's finally free from his mother to make his own decisions. From the very beginning, though, Timothy is sweet and gentle and respectful. It's hard to be any form of angry with a God who lets spirits of cats live in his palace and grants Rhys a freedom he's never had before.





	1. Making an Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Reverse Big Bang! This is the fic I wrote based off of then-pewwish's amazing art!!!! It was such a great opportunity to work with them! Thank you for letting my imagination run wild! <3

The Cast:

Timothy as Hades

Rhys as Persephone

Handsome Jack as Zeus

Moxxi as Demeter

Claptrap as Hermes

* * *

Timothy sighed as he rode his chariot made of the blackest bones up from Hades to Mount Olympus. As he passed by a forest, he automatically looked where, on the edge of the woods stood the most beautiful person.

Timothy had chanced upon him one day many years ago and had quietly observed this gorgeous son of Moxxi and Jack. He was delicate, light hearted and kissed by the sun. Beautiful plants grew wherever he was and animals cherished him. The first time he'd heard Rhys laugh, it had stolen Timothy’s heart. The God of Hades watched Rhys often, dreaming of that drop sunshine being with him. Timothy rarely left Hades and there was no reach of the sun amongst the dead.

Waiting for his brother, Jack, Timothy watched Rhys from the balcony on Mount Olympus. He was laughing with a couple wood nymphs in his very childish clothing. He was always dressed like a child, his mother's attempt to keep him innocent from the cruel world. She'd hidden away her pretty son and kept him under lock and key, but Timothy could see him and treasured him quietly from afar.

He didn't notice Jack come up behind him and observe where Timothy gazed. “Hmm, like what you see?”

Timothy jumped and turned away from the balcony. “The world is a beautiful and bright place. What did you wish to speak with me about, brother?”

Jack took Timothy’s place, staring in the direction Timothy had. “I had a favor to ask of you… But it seems you may not prefer it, not if you're pining after my son, Rhys.”

Timothy said nothing. He would not fall prey to one of Jack's jokes.

Jack eyed him. “You know, you would be a perfect suitor for him. You're the most powerful God, after me of course, and you could provide him with a wonderful life. His mother coddles him much, too much. If you would like, I would grant you permission to marry him.”

Betraying his resolve, Timothy looked at Jack. “You would allow him to be my spouse?”

Jack grinned widely. “Of course! It's a wonderful arrangement! But!” His fingers knitted together, his two pointer fingers pressed against his mouth thoughtfully. “Moxxi is very protective of him. She will not let him go with you. Steal away with him while I distract her and Rhys is yours.”


	2. Rhys' New Life

Rhys was bored. He had been living near the small farming town for too long. He wanted to see new things, to go on adventures, to fall in love. He loved watching the farmers, their muscles glinting under the sun, hot and sweaty. And o n even hotter days, they would disrobe down to undergarments. Those were the better days. Even still, watching the same farmers from afar grew tiresome.

And worse, with the childish clothes he was forced to wear, they often mistook him for a lost boy. It was infuriating. Rhys wanted to meet the men and enjoy their company as equals, but they took one look at him and ruffled his hair.

When his mother visited, which was much too often, she fretted over him. “You didn't talk with the farmers, did you? Or wander far? Has anyone seen you?”

Annoyed, Rhys rolled his eyes. “No, Mother.”

Moxxi frowned. “Don't talk to your mother like that. You're here for your own protection. The world is cruel and not--”

“-- a place for little, innocent me, yeah, I know.” Rhys sighed.

Moxxi frowned and knelt in front of him, cupping his cheek in her hand. “I hid you from the Gods to keep you safe from the cruel world. It’s crueler than you could ever think, my sweet, sweet, innocent darling. If I let you out into it, it would corrupt you so. You wouldn’t be my darling baby anymore.”

Rhys pulled away from his mother, walking away. “You say these things, but all I am is caged! I’m not a child anymore, but you treat me like one!”

Moxxi smiled sympathetically and Rhys knew it was no use. He’d always be a child to his mother. “Aww, my poor baby! I know you could never understand, having never seen the world out there, but trust me when I say it’s no place for you.” Rhys pouted, his arms crossed. Moxxi smiled sweetly to her poor child that didn’t know better. “Now, what are the rules, my sweet?”

Rhys sighed. “I know them, Mother!”

“Repeat them to me.”

“Fine. Never go off with strangers, never look them in the eye, if they start singing, cover my ears and never eat any food they offer me or I’m bound to them forever.”

She kissed his head. “Very good. Now, mother needs to leave to tend to the crops and fields. Jack says I’m behind schedule, of course. Stay here and stay safe, I’ll check back in with you in a few days.”

Rhys pouted as she left. Only when she was gone and a bird fluttered over to him, did he even begin to crack a smile. He sighed, petting the small animal. “I don’t know what to do, I’m not a child, but she treats me like it. I just wish… Oh, I don’t know…”

The next day was just as boring and lonely. Sure, Rhys had the plants and animals and the other mythical beings that dwelled in the forest, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted to talk to someone that he could share opinions and ideas and dreams with that wouldn’t think he was an innocent child who didn’t know better.

As he sat back on his elbows in the grass, soaking up the sun, the earth around him began to shake. He sat up, alarmed, but unsure. The ground began to lift, as if a mouth was opening. There, in the dark of the earth, stood the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. Tall, rippling with muscle, and a light dusting of freckles all over. His brown hair was combed neatly, as neat as his attire. His brown eyes swirled with the darkest ink Rhys had ever seen. He stood on a chariot made of black bones with black horses pulling it. Rhys was so struck by the man’s beauty, he forgot his mother’s warning and did not run.

The man smiled softly, his eyes taking Rhys in. He left his chariot and bent down to scoop Rhys up in his arms. Rhys flushed, shocked by the touch of another person for the first time in his life. The man carried him into the chariot where the horses pulled them away from the sun.

Eyes wide, Rhys realized too late, reaching for the sky through the closing ground. “Wait! No!”

“You have been promised as my bride,” the man said. “I’m Timothy, and I’m your husband now.”

Sputtering, Rhys wriggled in the man’s arms. “What!?”

Timothy set Rhys down gently. Rhys retreated to the furthest point in the chariot, only separating them by inches. “You’re my husband? But… My mother--  _ Moxxi _ would never condone that!”

Smiling gently, Timothy shook his head. “No, she wouldn’t, but your father would.”

“My fath--” Rhys remembered that Jack had been the one that had called his mother away. His hand covered his mouth. They’d conspired against her to kidnap Rhys. He frowned. Once again he’d been jerked around without his permission. His fist closed tightly.

Timothy frowned. “I know it isn’t ideal, but your father knew your mother would never--”

“Of course not!” Rhys fumed. “She’d never let me make a decision of my own or ask for my opinion! And apparently no one else will! I’m just innocent, little Rhys who is too naive to make his own choices!”

Timothy blinked. Rhys’ face was red, his eyes watery. They stared at each other. Timothy sighed. “You’re right, none of us did that, we were too worried about getting around Moxxi. I apologize, but it is already done, you will be here forever with me.”

Rhys hugged himself and looked away. He screamed, jumping behind Timothy as they approached the gates of Hades. A large, monstrous creature with three dog-like heads stood guard. Timothy gently took Rhys in his arms and held him close at his side.

"This is Cerberus, he guards the gate for me. He’s extremely loyal.” Timothy instructed his horses to approach. “Since you will be here from now on, you two should get acquainted.”

“What!? No!” Rhys winced away from the dog, pushing into Timothy.

Timothy held him gently. “He won’t bite you, not unless I tell him to, and I can assure you, that’s the furthest thing from my mind.”

Rhys looked up at him, watching him closely. Timothy smiled the most comforting, gorgeous smile and Rhys couldn’t help but feel more at  ease . There was something about his calmness that soaked into Rhys. The man had just kidnapped him, but Rhys trusted him. He looked at the creature as they approached.

“Cerberus!” Timothy called, his voice commanding and strong. “This is my bride, Rhys. Remember his scent well, you are to treat him with the utmost respect. You are to help him if he gets into any trouble here.”

As they drew near, all three, humongous heads reached into the chariot. Rhys tucked his head into Timothy, whimpering just a little. The dogs sniffed him fully, but Rhys noticed how unobtrusive they were. He turned his head to find all three heads inches from him. They weren’t as horrific as he had thought. Smiling nervously, Rhys put out a hand to them. They each sniffed it, licking it. Rhys jumped, but held still.

“You can pet them,” Timothy whispered.

Rhys glanced at Timothy before leaning forward to pet one’s nose. It pushed into Rhys hand and he scratched the snout. He did this with the others, smiling at how jovial they were. “They’re… sweet…”

“Yes, they’re my oldest friends.” Timothy instructed the horses to move again. Rhys waved goodbye to Cerberus. “You will have immunity to most things here, but it would still be best to go with caution. I will instruct you on everything here, and you may walk around as you please.”

Rhys looked at him. “Really? I can go wherever I want here?”

Timothy smiled. “Of course, though, after I’m done describing some places to you, you’ll be more hesitant to go there, but you are free to wander around down here.”

He was free to do as he pleased, it brought a smile to his face, but then it faltered. “Down here…”

“Yes. Maybe one day we can both travel up there, but for now and a while after, we will stay here. I hardly leave this place, Rhys. It is a very lonely job. I can’t tell you how long I’ve longed for a companion, just someone to talk to that’s  _ alive _ .”

Rhys stared at him, entranced by his honestly.

Timothy smiled. “I’ve seen you for a long time, Rhys,  a piece of sunshine and beauty with the most wonderful smile. Your father saw how enthralled I was with you and offered me your hand in marriage. It was selfish, I know, but I hope to make you happy here and maybe, someday, you’ll grow to love me.”

They arrived at his palace and Timothy helped him step off onto obsidian floors. They were dark, but sparkled  like the night sky . Rhys marveled at them, letting Timothy gently wrap his arm around his to lead Rhys through the palace. It was spacious and extravagant, but as they walked along, Rhys realized it was bare of any decoration. They walked through the halls while Timothy told him what each room was for. They walked past the throne room, into the back of the palace, where large ornate doors were pushed open to reveal Timothy’s large bedroom.

The four poster bed was huge with pillows piled at the head. In the middle was a cat, but Rhys could see the bed through it. The fur looked soft and fluffy, but Rhys wasn’t sure he’d be able to pet it. As they walked past it, Rhys realized he’d be sleeping there from now on, with Timothy. Rhys felt his stomach dip with nervous excitement and curiosity. Would he be required to have sex with Timothy?

Timothy opened doors to another room, where he gasped. “There you all are!” he said, a light scold at the edge of his laughter. “It’s a good thing you’re all ghosts, or you’d be in trouble for getting hair on these clothes.”

Rhys peeked into the walk in closet. Many cats, just as ghost-like as the one on the bed, ran out past Rhys and Timothy like a huge herd Rhys had seen when he was younger. Timothy sighed, waiting for them to clear out, resting on the door frame.

He glanced sideways at Rhys, grunting in irritation. “You let one cute, fluffy cat in your palace one time and all the other cats think they can come in, just because they can go through walls.” Rhys caught the soft smile as Timothy looked into the closet. The last few cats ran out, dispersing around the palace. Rhys felt his heart warm. Timothy had kidnapped him, he should be feeling resentful and angry, but it was hard to feel that towards the man. He was gentle and calm, and let cats stay in his palace. How horrible could the man really be?

“This is our closet, help yourself to anything you’d like to wear.”

Rhys snapped his head to Timothy. “Anything? I… I can choose?”

Timothy’s eyes softened, turning a little sad. “Rhys, I know you’re trapped here, but I want you to understand you have as much freedom as I can possibly give. There may be a few things I cannot grant, but for the most part, you are free to do whatever you’d like.”

Rhys’ smile widened as he walked in and looked at everything. “These… These look--” He touched the clothing. “They  _ feel _ so soft!” He looked through them.

Timothy picked up a cat in a chair and sat down in it, setting the cat in his lap. He watched Rhys look through the clothes and then the shoes, where he cooed loudly. He picked up several, looking at them, turning to flash a smile at Timothy.

“These are gorgeous!” His eyes glittered as he  saw another pair. “These are too!” He stared at them, trying to figure out which to wear first.

Timothy eyed the two, thinking of what he’d prefer to see Rhys in. He pointed to the strappier pair. “I have a preference to those, if that helps you choose. Don’t feel like you have to pick them, though.”

Rhys thought for a moment and then looked at his own, plain shoes. He set the strappier shoes to the side and put the others away. He roamed through the clothes, putting his favorites off to the side. They were the more feminine ones, the ones that looked the opposite of his clothes, which had stunted his growth.

Timothy stood, replacing the cat onto the chair. “I must get back to work, but when you are finished, meet me in the throne room.” He left.

Rhys stood there in the open closet, the silence engulfing him . He was alone now. He sifted through the outfits, getting slower and slower as his situation settled in. He was here, under the earth forever. He would not see sunshine, nor would he feel it heat his skin. A violent sob burst forth and he fell to his knees crying. He hugged himself and cried. He’d been kidnapped and ripped from his life and into a new one he wasn’t sure he wanted or could do.

From the bed, the long haired cat stretched, jumping off to walk over to Rhys where it rubbed against him, its tail hitting him in the face. Rhys smiled, amazed that he felt the soft fur. He reached a tentative hand out to pet it. When he connected with fur, he pulled the cat into a hug, burying his face into the cat. The cat purred, rubbing into Rhys, its claws kneading into his flesh. Rhys held the cat. “I guess I shouldn’t complain, huh? I’m still alive, but…” He sighed. “Will I ever see my mother again? Not that I miss her, but… I’ve spent my life out in the open and now… There’s no sun.”

He let the cat calm him until he was done crying and then he grabbed the nearest robe. It was knee length and would show his new shoes off wonderfully. He changed and immediately felt like he was betraying his mother. She’d never have let him wear something this form fitting and low cut. He looked at himself in the full length mirror.  _ He looked good _ . He smiled to himself. At least he would never have to wear childish clothes again.

He made sure his eyes were dried and his hair was slicked back nicely. He pet the fluffy cat again, thanking it. He left to join Timothy in the throne room. Now, as he looked through the grand halls, he could see cats everywhere, chasing each other or roaming. It made him smile a little more. Timothy let them clutter his halls. It was very endearing.

Peeking through the even larger doors into the large throne room where Timothy sat, Rhys paused, suddenly shy. Everything was elegant and carved intricately. People crowded in, extending through another larger, more intricate opening. Rhys marveled at it all. Cats crowded his feet, rubbing against him affectionately. He bent down to pet them and wonder at all the people.

“Rhys,” Timothy called, stepping off his throne to meet him at the door. Rhys stood. Timothy took him in, reaching out his hand to Rhys. “You look wonderful!” His eyes lingered on his legs, wrapped in cold and silk.

Smiling shyly, Rhys let his hand extend to touch Timothy’s. Timothy clasped it gently, smiling when Rhys peeked into the room again. “There’s a lot of people here…”

“Yes, most are dead, others are waiting to see you.”

“Me? Why?”

Laughing gently, Timothy squeezed Rhys hand. “You are the bride of the King of Hades. You are the new queen.”

“Oh… Right…”

“Come, I will not leave you alone.”

Rhys hesitated more. “Where… Where am I going to sit?”

Timothy frowned a little. “Where else would you sit but next to me? I had a throne made specifically for you.”

“You did?” Rhys was taken aback. He hadn’t expected that.

It saddened Timothy and Rhys caught it, but Timothy quickly replaced his frown with a smile. “Of course. You are my bride and deserve as best as I can give. Come,” he said, pulling Rhys into the large hall. Rhys let himself be taken, walking very close to Timothy, wanting to hide in his ostentatious robes.

Everyone turned, staring and watching them ascend the stairs to the two thrones. One was just as intricate and ornate as the rest of the hall with a high back. The other made Rhys gasp. He went forward, ahead of Timothy to look at it. It was white with a golden glow that reminded Rhys of the sun. He touched it, almost gasping again at how wonderfully warm it was, as though he were basking under the sun. The back was just as high as Timothy’s chair, but at the top had a sun carved into it.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes!” Rhys breathed. He turned and wrapped his arms around Timothy, hugging him tightly. “Thank you!” he whispered into Timothy’s ear. “I’m still confused about how I feel, but you’ve done nothing but make me feel welcome.” He remembered where he was suddenly and quickly let go of Timothy. “Oh! Sorry, I guess that was really… childish, hugging you in--”

Timothy clasped Rhys’ hands in his. “Don’t apologize, Rhys, it’s not childish to want to express your feelings. Never be afraid to do so.” He lightly kissed Rhys’ hand and then turned to everyone who watched. “This is your new queen, Rhys!”

Everyone cheered. Timothy held Rhys’ hand as he sat down in his new chair. He felt as though the sun was wrapping him up in its warmth. He smiled wide, relaxing into it. This was  _ his _ . His throne that mimicked the sun. Specially requested by Timothy. Rhys realized, as he watched Timothy sit and begin work once more, he was was becoming less torn between fighting for his freedom and giving Timothy a chance.

Timothy listened to the cases of the dead and judged them appropriately. Rhys, his thoughts wandering, soon began to focus on the work, watching Timothy listen to each case. The god exuded a quiet strength that spoke louder than Rhys’ father’s, who was proud and full of vanity. Jack was flashy and competitive, but Timothy… He did not care about show and Rhys soon found that no one crossed him just on principle.

It wasn’t until a man stepped forward that Timothy did not speak right away. Rhys watched Timothy search the man, taking in his character. Finally, Timothy spoke. “You were killed. Why?”

The man, his fingers twisting nervously, stammered. “For… For raping women…”

Timothy was quiet once more.

Rhys looked at the man. He had muscle, but it wasn’t like that of military. “You were a farmer?” Rhys asked. The man jumped. It was the first time Rhys had spoken. Rhys glanced at Timothy, realizing he spoke out of turn. Timothy nodded for him to continue. Rhys did. “Your muscle is from years of hard work, much different than a soldiers’.”

He nodded. “I was the farmer for a family.”

“The family you raped?” Timothy asked.

The man hesitated, but nodded.

“ _ Did _ you rape them?” Rhys asked softly.

The man looked at him, his eyes pleading and raw. “No. The woman made advances at me and I turned her down. The next thing I knew I was being attacked and charged for  _ attacking _ her.” He took a step towards Rhys. It was subtle, but Rhys saw Timothy tense, his body readying for something. “My father worked for the family his whole life and so did I! It was all I knew with my wife, I would not do anything to ruin it! Nothing so cruel had ever entered my mind. I loved my wife. I never touched that woman!”

“I believe you,” Timothy said. He stood casually, walking to the man and blocking him from Rhys’ view. “You have a kind soul.” Timothy made his judgement, sending the soul off.

Rhys waited for a reprimand, but none came. Even when Timothy took him away to their bedroom, he spoke nothing of it. As Timothy disrobed and sat tiredly on his bed, Rhys stood awkwardly. “I… I overstepped today… With the farmer.”

His back bare and powdered with more freckles, Timothy turned and stared at Rhys for a long moment. He stood and went around the bed, motioning for Rhys to sit. Rhys did so, flushing with the realization that the god was covered head to toe with freckles. Timothy knelt in front of him and lifted a long, slender leg of Rhys’ onto his knee. “I was concerned for your safety. Many have crawled to my feet to beg for mercy, but I can easily control them. When the farmer took a step towards you, I realized I might have accidentally put you in danger. What will happen if someone with a dark soul tries to attack us?” Timothy expertly unwrapped the straps of the shoe. He slipped if off Rhys’ foot and placed it to the side. “As for overstepping, that is a thing you cannot do. This is your kingdom now, too. You have every right to ask questions or talk with me. In fact--” He set Rhys’ leg down and grabbed the other one. “You helped me. I was unsure about the man, but your questioning helped.” He undid the other shoe and sat it next to the other one. He smiled up at Rhys, his hand resting on Rhys’ ankle.

Rhys looked into Timothy’s eyes for a long while. He didn’t know if it was the effect of being in Hades, but Rhys felt at ease around Timothy. In his mind, he knew he’d been kidnapped, but his heart was having a hard time staying angry about it. The man had treated him like an equal even when he’d kidnapped him.

“What is it?” Timothy asked.

“You’re just so…” Rhys felt his stomach bubble over with emotion. He pulled Timothy up and kissed him. Timothy was solid against Rhys, calmly kissing him back until Rhys pulled away.

Timothy’s smile was wide. “Are you sure, Rhys?”

Rhys, biting his lip, nodded and smiled. He’d been unsure with the kiss, but now, after having Timothy pressed against him, his fears had disappeared. His anger had been kissed away by the gentleness Timothy had for Rhys. Rhys kissed him again, holding him close.

Timothy ran a hand up Rhys’ leg, pushing past the robes to cup his thigh. He picked Rhys up and laid him over the bed. It was Rhys’ first time, but Timothy was slow and gentle, taking Rhys with a soft love Rhys had never known existed. Timothy kissed him all over, taking in all of Rhys. Rhys’ hands roamed over the strong body, getting lost in the god. Timothy’s hands were sweet and caressing, pleasing Rhys before himself.

When they were spent, Timothy wrapped Rhys in his arms, curling a leg over him and kissing him until Rhys fell asleep. When Rhys awoke, Timothy was there, holding him still. Rhys sighed and snuggled into the man, the chill of the room trying to seep into Rhys.

He kissed the smile spreading over Timothy’s lips as he was roused. He held Rhys closer, kissing him lazily. “How did you sleep, my love?” he whispered.

Rhys shivered, his heart light, giggling at the pet name. “Perfect. You?”

Timothy peeked an eye open to look at the fluffy cat sleeping on his pillow and taking up most of it. “Perfect.”

Giggling again, Rhys wrapped his body around Timothy. “It would be even more perfect if we could just stay here.”

“Your perfect day would be to stay in bed with me?” Timothy reiterated. His eyes searched Rhys, inky blackness of his smiling eyes like the River Styx.

Rhys nodded. “Sure, our… meeting… wasn’t ideal, but…” He kissed Timothy. “I have fallen for you! I love you!” He was floating on air in Timothy’s arms, happier than he’d ever been.

Timothy kissed him. “I have loved you since I first set eyes on you, Rhys. One awful day, I looked up, needing to see some life in all the death around me and I chanced upon you. You were laughing and talking to some nymphs. You were so beautiful and your smile was the sun itself.”

They kissed. Eventually, though, Timothy crawled out of bed and dressed in his normal, black robes. Rhys found a wine colored  one that stopped just above his knees. He picked out the other pair of shoes he’d wanted to wear and met Timothy at the foot of their bed. Timothy took Rhys’ hand and walked him out to the throne room. He nibbled Rhys’ knuckles the whole way, letting Rhys walk ahead of him in the throne room to marvel at his beautiful curves.

Blissful weeks passed like this. Timothy found time to walk Rhys around, showing him the gardens. It became Rhys’ second favorite place-- second only to wherever Timothy was. Not once did Timothy miss a chance to escort Rhys anywhere, even if it stopped his work to take Rhys to the gardens. Rhys spent every moment happy, even if he sat all day with Timothy, judging where the dead would go.

As Timothy sent the last soul for the day and the throne room cleared, he reached across the short distance to Rhys’ throne to take his hand. Rhys took it gladly and went to him, straddling his lap, his robes pushing upwards to expose those beautiful, milky thighs Timothy adored.

“You are happy, my love?”

Rhys, kissing his jaw and neck murmured. “Mmm.”

Timothy moved Rhys’ head to look at him. “I’m serious, Rhys. Are you happy?”

Kissing Timothy’s fingers, Rhys smiled. “Happier than I could ever dream! I do miss the sun and I did miss the nature, but I am content with the gardens and you’ve brought a piece of the sun down here for me. You are too thoughtful for me to not be happy and not feel loved.” He wrapped his arms around Timothy, kissing his lips passionately, distracting the man. He began to grind into his lap, milking a moan from the god.

“Rhys, it is so open here,” Timothy whispered.

“I know.”

Smirking, Timothy let his hands pull Rhys’ short robes over his bare ass, exposing it to the great hall. He squeezed it as they made out. “I love when you get feisty… and when you don’t wear undergarments.”

“Mmm,” Rhys said, slinking off the chair to kneel at Timothy’s feet. He pushed the black robes up, undoing the undergarments to give him access to Timothy. Rhys worked him over in his mouth, loving when Timothy closed his eyes and tried hard not to press into his throat. Rhys loved that he could make Timothy feel  pleasured , even if Timothy would pull Rhys up onto his lap before he had orgasmed. Rhys sank onto Timothy’s cock, riding it and panting into Timothy’s neck. Timothy clenched his fingers into Rhys’ thighs, tracking deep scratches that Rhys would treasure. Their soft pants echoed in the empty hall, filling the palace with love.


	3. A Compromise

Rhys lay on the grass in the gardens, humming and reading from the ancient scrolls. He wore a short robe once more, a soft yellow paired with strappy sandals he knew Timothy secretly coveted. He was fully dressed underneath; he always was when he left the palace.

The gardener worked around Rhys, used to his presence now. Rhys would talk with him and listen to his stories. Today, he saw him at the pomegranate tree and watched him open one up and eat from it.

Rhys hadn’t eaten since the day of his kidnapping, but watching the gardener reminded him of that. Rhys had refrained from eating in regards to his mother’s warnings, a small effort to quell his guilt. Timothy had never pressed the issue, but Rhys was beginning to wonder if it really mattered anymore. He would willingly stay with Timothy, so eating something would only seal their marriage. A thought creeped into the back of his mind, stirring panic in his core. There was nothing tethering him here. He could be whisked away from Timothy and kept from him against his will.

The gardener noticed him and waved him over. “Care to try some?” His eyes were knowing, lips curling in a smile.

Staring at the bright, magenta fruit, Rhys’ mouth began to water. He nodded, heart pounding in his chest as he walked over. “I’ve never tasted one, though.”

Nodding, the gardener dropped six seeds into Rhys’ hand. Rhys did not hesitate, but took a moment to savor the tart and sweet taste of the wonderful fruit. As he swallowed, the fear in the pit of his stomach waned, his heart swelling with happiness.

As he was about to ask for more, a noise caught his attention. He looked up to see Claptrap whizzing down from the ceiling, his feet, adorned with winged shoes, were kicking out wildly, as if trying to slow himself down. Rhys scrambled away as Claptrap screeched, crashing to the ground.

Rhys went to him, helping him up. “Are you okay?”

“Whew! I always forget to stick the landing!” He shook his head to clear the dizziness and stared at Rhys. He pointed at him. “I was sent by Jack! I’m supposed to take you to him and your mother. She’s letting everything die!”

“What!?” Rhys gasped. “Why would she do that!?”

“She’s devastated that you’re gone. She’s been searching the world for you and she doesn’t care about anything else! She won't fix anything until she has you back!”

Rhys sighed, his shoulders sinking in disappointment. “Of course.” He looked at the gardener. “Will you tell Timothy what’s happened? That I’ve gone up there to talk with Mother? To try to talk some sense into her?”

The gardener nodded. Rhys helped Claptrap to his feet and let him take him away. Rhys looked back at his new home as he was carted away. It was strange, he was going to be in the sunlight again, with a breeze and nature, but his heart was heavy. He didn’t want to leave.

The sun was extremely bright and it took Rhys a long moment to adjust. The breeze was nice, but he couldn’t help but want to enjoy this with Timothy, to see the breeze ruffling his perfect hair. He imagined laying in a field warmed by the sun, resting on Timothy’s chest, both eating fruit from the garden in Hades. It made Rhys smile.

They arrived at Jack’s palace on Mount Olympus. Rhys greeted Jack with a smile, giving him a warm hug. “Father.”

“Look at you!” Jack cooed. “You look grown up! And, ha! You look happy!” He leaned in to whisper loudly. “Glad to see Timothy’s treating you well!”

“Of course he is,” Rhys said, cheeks red with joy.

“Rhys!” Turning, he watched Moxxi run to him, passively letting her hug him. 

“Mother,” Rhys said quietly.

She held his face . “Are you okay!? Has he hurt you? Taken advantage of you? I was so worried! I haven’t stopped looking for you! I never gave up! I just  _ knew _ you were in trouble and needed me!”

Rhys held his mother’s hands, removing them from his face. “I’m fine. Timothy has been very kind and would  _ never _ take advantage of me.”

“He-- he kidnapped you!”

Rhys frowned. “He’s a good man. He treats me like an equal. He  _ loves _ me.”

Moxxi scoffed. “Clearly, he’s bewitched you!” That was when she noticed his clothes. She looked at them, horrified. “What  _ are _ you wearing!?”

“Clothes, Mother.”

“Clothes! These are not appropriate for you! They barely hide anything! We’ll need to get you changed immediately!”

Rhys sighed. “I’m not going to change. I'm not a  _ child _ , Mother. I haven’t been for a very long time.”

Moxxi laughed. “Of course you’re a child! You can’t make proper decisions for yourself! Did you make a choice to go with Timothy?”

Rhys frowned. “I was never able to make a choice. You never let me. You just assume I can't be trusted or I'll be tricked. You've never thought I was smart enough to handle anything other than breathing and eating.”

“That's not true!”

“So do you trust me when I tell you I love Timothy?”

Moxxi frowned, incredulous. “ _ Love _ ? He  _ kidnapped  _ you!”

Jack stepped forward. “You know that was my idea, Moxxi. Timothy would have courted Rhys properly if I hadn’t been so sure you’d never let him near Rhys.”

“Of course I wouldn’t! He’s too innocent for this world! And he's corrupted my baby!”

Rhys sighed heavily, they weren't getting anywhere like this. “You can be so arrogant, Mother.” 

Moxxi gasped at his words, but her eyes flicked behind Rhys. From behind them, the wall curled away and an inky black cloud rolled out of it. Timothy stood there, as Rhys rubbed his temples. “You refuse to try to understand me. I may have lived up here in forests and beaches, under the warmth of the sun, but under your controlling rule, I was more caged than the Titans. Down in Hades, I may not have been able to leave, but I had more freedom than the wind.”

Moxxi put her hand to her heart, turning away. “You can't be serious!”

“I am. I’m not a child.”

“Rhys,” Timothy called, his smile warm.

Heart thumping with excitement, Rhys turned, smile wider than ever. He ran to Timothy, jumping into his arms to hug him. “Oh, Timothy! I've missed you! I’m so sorry I left. I only did so to try and talk some sense into Mother.”

Timothy rested his hands at the small of Rhys’ back. “It’s quite alright. I understand.”

Rhys kissed him fully, ignoring Moxxi’s loud protesting.

Timothy held Rhys’ hands in his, smoothing his thumb over Rhys’ soft pearly skin, a small, excited smile widening his lips. “The gardener told me.”

Rhys giggled his smile mirroring Timothy’s. “I just didn’t see the point not to-- not when my heart is forever yours.”

“ _ What are you talking about _ ?” Moxxi demanded.

Timothy looked her in the eye, holding Rhys close. “Rhys has eaten food from my garden, which means he is bound to Hades and to me, forever.”

Moxxi was lost for words, her voice cracking. “You-- you-- you--” She shook her head. “You were  _ tricked! _ I just know it! You couldn't possibly want to leave me!”

Rhys grunted. “It had absolutely nothing to do with you, Mother. I love him. We are married. What’s the point of starving when I  _ choose _ to be with him forever?”

Moxxi glared. “I searched tirelessly for you! I have let the world  _ die _ trying to find you! I will not bring it back without you!”

Rhys sighed. “I'm sorry you were distraught, but you would seriously let the world die just to get your own, selfish way?” Rhys asked.

“My world is  _ nothing _ when you’re not in it!”

“And my world is free when you're not in it.”

Moxxi sputtered, sing by his words. “Am I so horrible?”

“Yes.” Rhys sighed and looked at Timothy, who smiled encouragingly. Rhys knew Timothy trusted him to make his own resolution. “Look, if you will treat me like an adult, I'm okay with finding a compromise.”

“Compromise?” Moxxi gasped, thoroughly exasperat ed .

“ _ Sounds mature to me _ ,” Jack said. “More mature than either of us.” He eyed Moxxi.

She walked away from them, staring out of the balcony. “Since you were born, all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe, and I knew I was the only one who could do that.”

“You kept me safe, but I haven't been happy until Timothy.”

Moxxi hugged herself. “I've been a failure of a mother, but I cannot live without you.”

“I know of a compromise.” Jack said. “What did you eat?”

“Pomegranate seeds. Six of them,” Rhys answered.

He nodded. “Then for six months you will spend it with Moxxi.”

“What!?” Moxxi cried.

Jack nodded “And he'll spend another six months with Timothy.”

Rhys  looked at Timothy. “Well, that certainly  _ is _ a compromise.”

Timothy kissed his hand. “I will agree with whatever you do, Rhys.”

Rhys looked at his parents. “Only if Timothy can visit me whenever he wants to.”

“Absolutely not!” Moxxi glared.

“Then you’ll never see me again. You will not tear me from my husband.”

“Moxxi,” Jack said, staring at her intensely. “You’d really rather lose your son because of your stubbornness? Take it or you’ll only see Rhys if you die and then you'll be forced to watch him with Timothy for all eternity. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Fine!” she snarled.

* * *

The sun was warm on Rhys’ skin, the short green robe sliding high up his thigh as Timothy massaged the skin there. He lay in a field with Rhys curled onto his chest. He wore Timothy’s favorite sandals, his feet lazily threading through Timothy’s legs.

“I’m going to miss you.” Rhys sighed.

Timothy kissed his forehead. “I’ll always be there when you need me. All you must do is call to me, and I will hear.”

“Mmm, and when you look up, you’ll always see me.” Rhys giggled then. “And I’ll always not have undergarments on.”

Timothy laughed, holding him tight.

With the promise that he’d see Timothy soon, Rhys was better able to say goodbye without crying too much. He helped his mother bring back vegetation and the crops. Timothy visited only a few times during then and only at night when neither could sleep well. Rhys and Moxxi would fight more, but Rhys held his ground and ultimately she agreed, amazed by how grown up he was.

And it was to Rhys’ overwhelming joy that the day came when he was to return to Timothy. The ground opened once more like the first day they met. There, in a black chariot with black horses, stood Timothy. He stepped out and embraced Rhys warmly before escorting him back into Hades. Rhys kissed him passionately, holding him all the way back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out their tumblr!!! https://then-pewwish.tumblr.com/
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
